There exists a great need for copper alloys for use as slide beating materials.
The following characteristics are, among others, demanded from a good slide bearing material.
A high resistance to wear, good anti-seizure properties, good low friction properties, a high stress characteristic, a high fatigue strength, a good embedding capability, a good resistance to corrosion and a low tendency to welding.
Tin bronze (for example Cu.sub.92 Sn.sub.8) or special admiralty brass (for example Cu.sub.68 Zn.sub.31 Si.sub.1, Cu.sub.58 Zn.sub.40 Al.sub.2) have among others been used so far as a slide bearing material. However, the demands cannot be met with one single material.
Therefore the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a copper alloy, which has a particularly favorable combination of characteristics especially for the mentioned purpose of use.